Harry Potter-Kurzgeschichten
by DaveShine
Summary: Hier werden nach und nach einige Texte zu einzelnen Ideen veröffentlicht werden, die hoffentlich irgendwann einmal Einzug in eine längere, zusammengehörige Geschichte finden werden...
1. Der Brunnen

Der Brunnen

 _Im Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums, wo über viele Jahrzehnte lang der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister und während Voldemorts Vorherrschaft die „Magie ist Macht"-Statue stand, war mittlerweile ein neues Kunstwerk erbaut worden, jedoch nicht mittig im Atrium, sondern an der Westwand. Die neue Skulptur hatte, so viel wusste Harry, die Idee des früheren Brunnens aufgenommen. Er war allerdings überzeugt, dass die unterwürfige und unrealistische Haltung der Wesen gegenüber dem Zaubererpaar nicht wiederzufinden sei – nicht zuletzt da Hermine eine führende Rolle bei der Gestaltung des neuen Brunnens übernommen hatte. Nun wurde der fertige Brunnen feierlich enthüllt:_

Als der weiße Vorhang fiel und Harry den Brunnen zum ersten Mal sah, musste er grinsen. Ron schien dasselbe aufgefallen wie ihm, denn er beugte sich zu Harry und fragte: „Findest du auch, dass der Zauberer irgendwie aussieht wie Neville?" Harry antwortete nicht, er blickte hinüber zu Hermine, die seinen Blick erwiderte und dabei sehr zufrieden lächelte. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Neville, der jetzt deutlich rot anlief. Die steinerne Figur des Zauberers war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Doch das war nicht die einzige Person, die Harry wiedererkannte. Die Hexe links hatte klar die langen Haare und den etwas geistesabwesenden Gesichtsausdruck von Loona Lovegood und der Zentaur rechts des Zauberers konnte kein anderer sein als Firenze.

Mehr noch aber freuten ihn die beiden Hauselfen, die links und rechts auf der glatten Mauer standen, die im Halbkreis um die drei anderen Figuren herumlief. Neben dem Zentauren erkannte er den faltigen, aber kampfbereiten Gesichtsausdruck von Kreacher. Der Elf auf der anderen Seite wirkte nicht minder bereit, seine Sache zu verfechten, hatte aber deutlich glattere Haut und Dobbys große Kulleraugen.

Harry begann zu klatschen und schnell stimmten die anderen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums ein. Kingsley machte währenddessen einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, schüttelte ihr lächelnd die Hand und überreichte ihr dann einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, den er soeben heraufbeschworen hatte. Als der Applaus abklang, drängten noch zahlreiche andere Mitarbeiter auf Hermine zu um ihr die Hand zu schütteln, allen voran Percy Weasley. Einige andere hatten scheinbar noch viel zu tun und gingen schnellen Schrittes zu den Aufzügen. Während Ron ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater angefangen hatte, drängelte sich Harry einige Schritte nach rechts zu Neville, legte ihm brüderlich den Arm um die Schulter und sagte grinsend: „Deine Großmutter wird sich freuen!" Neville, noch immer etwas rötlich im Gesicht, fragte halb lächelnd, halb verunsichert: „Warum? Wer hat – " „Warum denn nicht?", entgegnete Harry mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermine. „Ihr beide habt den Widerstand in Hogwarts angeführt…"

Neville blickte stumm auf die Skulpturen, auch Harry musterte den Brunnen. Nun, da er weiter vorne stand, sah er den Schriftzug, der unterhalb der Figuren in die Mauer gemeißelt war und sich im glitzernden Wasser spiegelte: SOLO CONIUNCTIM FORTES SUMUS [lat. _Nur gemeinsam sind wir stark_ ].

Während der Bauarbeiten hatte sich Harry gefragt, warum Hermine darauf bestanden hatte, den Brunnen zu verschieben, doch nun verstand er. Die fünf Figuren standen nicht im Kreis, sondern alle in einer Linie, Schulter an Schulter – wie es bei der _Schlacht um Hogwarts_ gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viele der anderen Mitarbeiter verstanden hatten, warum sich kein Kobold unter den Figuren befand und wer von ihnen die Silhouette im Hintergrund als Hogwarts erkannt hatte. Als Harry sich das Relief an der Rückwand genauer ansah, fielen ihm noch weitere Details auf, die nur leicht angedeutet waren, wie ein goldener Schein über dem Schloss. Er schritt noch weiter nach rechts um zu sehen, was sich hinter dem Zentauren verbarg. Am Bildrand erkannte er den verbotenen Wald, einen Hippogreif vor Hagrids Hütte und darüber flog – „Hedwig", murmelte Harry.


	2. Auf dem Bahnsteig

**Auf dem Bahnsteig**

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hier zu stehen, fand Harry. Während er verträumt in Richtung der scharlachroten Lok blickte, erinnerte er sich daran, wie er in seinem ersten Schuljahr erstmals auf Gleis 9¾ gewesen war; an diesem Tag hatte er Ron kennengelernt. Er schmunzelte und wandte den Blick zu seinem besten Freund, der neben ihm stand. „Schon komisch, oder?", murmelte dieser, halb zu Harry, halb zu sich selbst. „Hmm", gab Harry nur zurück, er war bereits wieder in Gedanken.

In den letzten Monaten war in seinem Leben nichts gewesen wie zuvor und so kam es ihm unreal vor, jetzt wieder hier zu stehen, wo alles wirkte wie an jedem 1. September: Die Schüler um sie herum waren auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden, hievten ihre riesigen Schrankkoffer in den Zug, verstauten die aufgeregt schreienden Eulen im Abteil oder verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern. Und doch gab es einen Unterschied zu den anderen Jahren, als Harry in Kings Cross gewesen war: Er stand zum ersten Mal hier ohne selbst nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Er und Ron hatten vor wenigen Wochen Eulen aus Hogwarts bekommen, die ihre Abschlüsse mit jeweils sieben UTZs überbrachten. Vermutlich waren sie die einzigen Schüler in der etwa tausendjährigen Geschichte der Schule, die diese erhalten hatten ohne eine Prüfung abzulegen – ein Angebot von Professor McGonagall, dass Harry auch heute noch verwunderte, denn er kannte kaum jemanden, der mehr Wert auf die Einhaltung von Regeln und Verfahrensweisen achtete als die Schulleiterin. Hermine jedoch hatte dieses Angebot abgelehnt und würde nun ihr siebtes Schuljahr wiederholen, so dass sie jetzt in einem Jahrgang mit Ginny war.

In diesem Moment kamen die Mädchen wieder aus dem vordersten Waggon gestiegen, beide in ihren schwarzen Schulumhängen und beide mit einem glänzenden, silbernen Abzeichen auf der Brust – Hermine als Schulsprecherin und Ginny als Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor. Die beiden hatten ihre Koffer im Abteil verstaut, sich umgezogen und kamen nun zurück auf den Bahnsteig um sich zu verabschieden. Während Hermine hinüber zu Ron und Mrs. Weasley ging, kam Ginny direkt auf Harry zu, sie schien traurig und froh zugleich. Harry umarmte sie und glitt mit den Fingern leicht durch ihr Haar. Er wusste wie sie sich fühlte; zwar würden sie sich nur wenige Tage nicht sehen, doch in den letzten Monaten hatte er sich so an ihre Nähe gewöhnt, dass er schon jetzt anfing, sie zu vermissen.

Ein paar Minuten standen sie einfach nur da, ohne den Trubel um sie herum wahrzunehmen. Erst Hermines Stimme holte Harry zurück auf den Bahnsteig: „Wir sollten einsteigen, der Zug fährt in zwei Minuten.", mahnte sie pflichtbewusst und umarmte Ron noch ein letztes Mal. Ginny zog Harrys Mund zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte während sie sich langsam von ihm löste. „Ihr kommt uns am Wochenende besuchen?", fragte Hermine fordernd. „Ähhm… wenn wir die Zeit finden", alberte Ron. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich den anderen zu: „Harry?". Harry blinzelte und riss seinen Blick von Ginnys braunen Augen los: „Ja, natürlich. Das haben wir doch längst abgesprochen." Hermine war diese Zusage scheinbar wichtig, denn sie lächelte als sie Harry umarmte. Ginny verabschiedete sich von Ron und Mrs. Weasley und die beiden stiegen wieder in den Zug. Kaum standen die beiden auf dem Gang am offenen Fenster, da stieß die Lok auch schon ein Pfeifen aus, die Türen schlossen sich und der Hogwarts-Express setzte sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung.

Während der Zug schneller wurde, winkten Harry, Ron und Mrs. Weasley den beiden zu, die sich noch immer aus dem Fenster lehnten. Die Gesichter wurden so rasch kleiner, dass die zwei nach wenigen Augenblicken schon nur noch anhand von Ginnys feuerroten Haaren zu erkennen waren, die im Fahrtwind flatterten. Dann ging der Zug in eine Rechtskurve und die Mädchen waren nicht mehr zu erkennen. Als der Zug komplett außer Sichtweise war, wandte sich Mrs. Weasley an Harry: „Kommst du heute Abend zum Essen?" Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, heute Abend am Grimmauldplatz zu essen, doch als er die Tränen sah, die an Mrs. Weasleys Wange hinunterliefen, entschied er sich um: „Ja, gerne." Sie strahlte. „Aber jetzt muss ich los, ich bin mit Kingsley verabredet", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich komme mit", sagte Ron. Er umarmte seine Mutter kurz, die noch immer feuchte Augen hatte: „Bis heute Abend." Und im nächsten Augenblick standen Harry und Ron in der Empfangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums.

[Fortsetzung folgt]


End file.
